Brianna
by Valkerie
Summary: Dekka tells how she feels about Brianna. Songfic. One-shot.


**Hi, Valkerie here! This is for all the BriannaXDekka fans (myself included) **

**DICLAIMER: I do not own the song 1000 Oceans, by the indescribable genius, Tori Amos.**

**I do not own Gone. **

***sniffles sadly***

**Read and Review, people!**

**-Valkerie  
**

I loved her. It was as simple as that. I didn't have a lot of problems with being lesbian. I was still the same old Dekka.

And Brianna was so...just indescribable. She was beautiful, confident, and she just seemed to have this inner light. It singled her out, somehow.

And then, that first day. When Caine and Drake and Diana began their horrible "plastering."

The power was mostly focused through the hands, so anyone with powers who was disloyal to Caine had their hands encased in Mylar, Duct Tape, and cement. The cement blocks weighed forty pounds each, so the sheer weight made it impossible to go anywhere. The Mylar was mostly for people like Sam, who could shoot green fire from his palms. Mylar is reflective, so Sam might have been able to break free, but he would just burn his hands off.

So they plastered us. I was behind Brianna in the line, and I watched as she fought. Caine had to telekinetically restrain her, and she fought that, too. You could see the sweat beading on her brow, her muscles shaking with tension. You could see the tension in her jawline, and the pain in her eyes.

When the cement was dry, Brianna wouldn't let Caine move her with the power. She lifted her cement block, and made her painful way to the long line of cemented freaks. Brianna didn't know it, but I used my power a little bit. I can kill gravity, within a 20-foot radius, and I made her cement block weigh less than it would have normally.

I stayed quiet when they plastered me, and I didn't resist Caine. I sat down beside Brianna, and the first thing she did was look away.

"You didn't fight," she said.

"What was the point? What would it have accomplished?"

"Nothing," she spat. "But at least you would have tried!"

I looked up when I saw a shadow looming over us.

Drake stood there with a submachine gun, next to Caine and Diana.

Caine spoke. "This is how it's gonna work. We will feed you three times a day. You will not rebel, and you will not talk. In return, Drake will not kill you. Understood?"

Caine looked directly at us.

Brainna looked directly at him, and she spat in his face.

Caine raised his hands. Instantly Brianna was choking.

I screamed before I even knew what I was saying. "Stop it! Just stop it, alright?"

Caine lowered his hands. Drake turned the muzzle of his gun to point at my head.

"Dekka, why the outburst?"

Diana smirked knowingly.

"I just don't like to see anybody hurt, is all," I said, lowering my eyes. "I don't like pain."

Drake snorted with contempt, and the trio turned away and began to walk back toward the school.

Brianna turned to me. "Thanks," she said.

I nodded once.

_These tears I've cried,_

_I've cried 1000 oceans,_

_And if it seems_

_I'm floating in the darkness,_

_Well, I can't believe that I would keep_

_Keep you from flying,_

True to his word, Caine made sure we were fed three times a day. It wasn't gourmet, by any means; it was hardly cafeteria food, but we were fed.

Until the food started running out. They fed us less each meal, then there weren't as many meals, and then there was no food at all. They just left us outside, weighed down by cement; starving and so weak that we could barely beg for food.

When I tried to give Brianna some of my food -"You're younger than me," I said. "Between the two of us, I'm the adult." - she refused.

_And I would cry 1000 more_

_If that's what it takes_

_To sail you home_

_Sail you home_

_Sail you home._

"It's not my food. You eat it, you need it," she would say.

And when the food stopped coming, Brianna never complained, she never cried.

" Damn those bastards!" she would say. "Damn them all to the darkest corner of Hell!"

But never: "God, I'm so hungry. Make it stop! I just want to die!"

Believe me, there was plenty of that.

And whenever she cursed Caine, whenever she refused food, whenever she resisted the torture, I felt again, with a dagger to the chest, how I loved her.

And how I could never have her.

_I'm aware what the rules are_

_But you know that I will run_

_You know that I will follow you._

_Over silbury hill,_

_Through the solar field,_

_You know that I will follow you._

I know she has a thing for Computer Jack. And don't get me wrong, while he has no moral center, he's a nice boy, and he once risked Drake Merwn's ire in order to protect her.

So I know she's straight. I know she has never once looked at me the way I look at her.

I'm sure she still remembers those weeks at Coates, living like animals, but she never speaks of them.

_And if I find you,_

_Will you still remember_

_Playing at trains,_

_Or does this litte blue ball_

_Just fade away?_

I'll always try to protect her. This is a dangerous place and time. She likes taking risks, likes being part of the action. So I'll protect her. I'll follow her. I'll watch her back.

_Over silbury hill,_

_Through the solar field,_

_You know that I will follow you._

_I'm aware what the rules are,_

_But you know that I will run,_

_You know that I will follow you._

I love her. I'll never tell her, because I know she doesn't love me back.

_These tears I've cried,_

_I've cried 1000 oceans._

_And if it seems_

_I'm floating in the darkness,_

_Well, I can't believe that I would keep_

_Keep you from flying. _

_So I will cry 1000 more,_

_If that's what it takes_

_To sail you home,_

_Sail you home,_

_Sail you home,_

_Sail,_

_Sail you home._


End file.
